Clean as Snow
by Tigerdust
Summary: When Sentinels overrun the mansion, the team splits and both Logan and Scott become trapped in a cave. Feverish, Logan finds solace with Scott. Done for ttm prompt 152 vernissage. Lots of slash! Inspired by a heteropairing, but with my own twist.


He was at a dinner party. No, wait he wasn't. It was an art gallery opening, tons of food going around. Some snooty guy with long hair and long nose calling it a vernissage or some such nonsense. He is struggling as his heart beats. The doors open past the receiving room. He can hear the polished boards beneath his feet as he reaches the entrance as the last of the crowd.

Rogue is there with him. "What do you think?"

She's wearing a crimson dress. She never looked good in crimson. He snarls in response. "I've never much liked artwork."

Rogue shrugs. "Perhaps from a different angle then?"

The lights dim and the portraits tilt. The image makes Logan's skin crawl in his fancy tuxedo that bristles his mutton chops. Ororo is there, tied to the canvas. She looks panicked, as though she's dying or her own powers are swallowing her up.

Beast walks in, strolls in might be a more appropriate term. The pack of news reporters with flashing cameras follows him like a gaggle of hopeless lemmings, eating up each dripping word from his honeyed mouth. "Ah yes. And you see how we nullify the mutant threat? Not by getting rid of mutants, but by creating art from them!"

Logan snarls. "But you're killing her! Somebody stop this!"

Rogue's face becomes serious for a moment. "Why? Were you rather this was you? It could be you, you know?"

"No." Logan responds, his stomach dropping in a cowardly way. "That can't ever be me."

Magneto walks by in the same style of tuxedo, a charcoal gray as opposed to the sleeve black number Logan is wearing. "Then why complain old boy?"

The lights dim and the pictures change again. Instead of Ororo, Scott is pinned in front of a giant mesmerized eye. His eyes bleed down, trickling down. Logan growls.

"Stop complaining. This vernissage is smashing, isn't it?" Magneto pats him on the shoulder.

Scott groans. "You've got to wake up."

Logan shakes himself as the dream fades. Scott blinks in his direction, even though Logan really isn't able to discern whether or not its a blink. "You were muttering to yourself. Fever went back up after breaking again. I might need to change the bandage.

Logan tilts his head a little. "You're loving this. Me injured at your mercy."

Scott leans against the entrance to the cave. "You think so? Think I want to be hiding out with you when Sentinels are crawling over the mansion and capturing who knows how many..."

Logan holds up an arm to stop Scott from talking as he bites down on the pain. "Any word from Ice Bucket or Rogue?"

Scott shakes his head. "They're still with Ororo, but this CB is unreliable. You couldn't have robbed someone with a cell phone?"

Logan observes his bandages and censors his own comment out of kindness. "I didn't hear you raise any objections bub."

Scott walks toward the oversized cot. "Yeah, well, circumstances don't give us much of a choice. Not with Hank and..."

Logan stares into Scott's eyes. "We'll find them both, get them off that damn Island."

Scott sighs. "Yeah. And with our leftover medical supplies, we'll do what?" His shoulders stoop as he leans down on his haunches. "I better check your bandages."

"No need." With very little pomp, Logan rips away the adhesives from his skin. Little red tears heal up nearly instantly.

"You've still got the fever though."

Logan nods. "Can you see anything out there?"

"Snow far as the eye can see. Lasts too much longer and we'll be snowed in."

Logan grunts. "Beautiful. I thought I was done with the MRE and Infantry crap."

Scott rises again, going back to the cave entrance. "Yeah, well, it's no vernissage, but it'll keep us alive for awhile. We'll figure out something."

Logan coughs. "I must be hallucinating. What'd you say?"

Scott turns. "You need your rest."

Logan scoffs. "Yeah. And you've been at watch how long? They'd have already found us, one eye. Get over here and rest."

Scott reluctantly steps back toward the bed. "You ready to take watch?"

"That's not quite what I meant." Logan hisses, grabbing Scott's arm and pulling him down into a leaning position. He sniffs the air, smelling only Scott.

"Have you lost your mind?"

"Shut up for a minute." Logan's hand remains clutched to Scott, roaming his body. "We've been in this cave for two days together. You've changed my bandages, made me food, and put up with my lack of good company. Gotta wonder why when you don't like me at all."

Scott stammers, but manages a cold answer. "The team needs you. Rogue and Storm need to believe in you."

"That all?"

"What do you want me to say?" Scott narrows his optic red gaze at Logan.

"That you want me here."

Scott tries to move away, but Logan is too strong. "You've got a fever. You're hallucinating."

Logan's free hand reaches for his belt buckle. "Yeah. And that's why no one would ever believe this could happen."

"Logan...no..."

Scott wriggles free just enough to push from the bed, but finds himself catapulted toward the wall of the cave by Logan. The cave is already dank enough and the wall is severely dirty. Scott cringes, unable to comprehend what's happening.

"Thing is..." Logan growls low behind him, massaging his hard-on while pressed close to Scott's back. "...I don't just smell people. I smell their emotions sometimes. And even after two days without much other company, you seem to be having some thoughts I can't help but overhear, Scotty."

"Logan, you don't want to do this."

"Don't worry, pretty boy. It'll be our secret." Logan's hand creeps around and Scott feels it aggressively moving against his hardening package. His breath goes shallow. "Come on, you haven't been with anyone since Jean. You need this."

Scott tenses his fists. "What I need is for you to let me go and get back in bed."

Logan moves away, lifting his hands in the air. "Fine. Fine."

Scott watched him move back to the bed slowly. If he had had a shirt on, Logan had that bemused look in his eye that convinced Scott he would've been stripping it away slowly. He lay back down on the glorified cot and let his legs drip slowly across the bed and over it.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Logan smirked. "If you're watching, you don't need much of a diagram."

Scott looked out into the blindingly snowy night as though Jean was going to appear at any moment. He was more than visibly nervous in the twitchy way he walked. Scott stripped off his shirt, throwing it to the floor and crawling beneath the blanket awkwardly.

"Mmm...."

Scott reached tentatively for Logan's bulge, noticing the way his jeans were rough and seething with heat. Logan bucked his hips slightly closer to Scott. Scott found his breathing even more shallow as he crawled in closer to Logan's body. It's true that he hadn't been with anyone since Jean.

The tip of Logan's head poked from his jeans and Logan obliged the shaft by rolling away the pants. He wasn't wearing anything underneath and the girth of his cock made Scott more than a little anxious. Not that his cock wasn't low hanging enough. It's just that Logan knew his. Like everything else, he was as much beast as man.

It was when Scott grabbed the shaft and slid it between his fingers that Logan let out a groan. He was hell-bent on feeling the pleasure that accompanied pain and somewhere in Scott's mind, he let loose with lust. His tongue found its way over Logan's lips as Logan's cock met his own bulge. Logan's hand moved down hungrily and brought Scott's cock out to play.

It was longer than Logan's for thrusting, but just as lean as the rest of Scott. Scott watched in still amazement as Logan's lips moved down. He licked his lips devilishly as he began to impale his throat on Scott's cock. Scott quivered and eased on the bed, relaxing his body enough to give Logan enough access to the entire package.

Scott found himself doing crunches each time Logan's mouth bobbed down in one fell swoop. It was too much, too soon and Scott forced away Logan's mouth right before he came. Pre-cum was dripping from Wolverine's mouth and it made Scott's balls shrivel further into ecstatic status.

"Your turn."

"I...umm..."

Logan smirked. "Well, we could work it out another way."

Scott didn't have time to figure out what Logan meant. Before he knew it, he was taking the order to lay face down. Scott wasn't being told to spread them or anything. Logan was just growling and pacing.

"Logan?" Scott voiced with a bit of panic.

"I'm just preparing, admiring. You're very smooth. It's surprising."

Scott felt the flush begin in his face and it was spread to the rest of his body quickly.

Logan chuckled. "Don't worry, pretty boy. I won't embarrass you too much."

Scott felt Logan's weight hovering over him, dog tags cooling the fire of his body's warmth. "But I gotta prepare ya for it first."

Scott bit down and winced hard as the first finger entered his hole. It made him yearn and shiver in a way that was both frightening and seductive. Scott waited patiently as the second finger was licked and joined the first, followed by a third.

"You puttin' the entire hand in?" Scott's voice was draped in alarm.

Logan shook his head and chuckled. "Now I know you're a real amateur pretty boy. We've got a lot of time to make up for."

"Good thing there's a snowstorm."

Scott heard the spit before he felt it. The first thrust was the most painful, as though a volcano were going off on the inside. It took most of Logan's strength to hold Scott down.

"Just hold on and wait. It gets better."

Scott didn't move, holding his breath. The pain was bearable, nothing like the absence of Jean from his life. But when Logan moved around, he found a spot that made Scott's entire body salivate.

"Told ya."

The second thrust was better than the first, but not by far. It was just the touch of Logan's body, the complete wolfy experience that Scott was understanding everyone's craving for. Everyone wanted to save him and Scott was beginning to understand what was worth saving. He was beginning to completely understand.

Logan lost count of the thrusts before he began moving backwards to join them or before Logan's arm brought him up so that he was almost leveraged on his knees.

Scott cried out a couple of times, thankful there was no one nearby to hear except for the wolf that loved to goad him on. It was like riding a wave in tandem with pleasure and pain. It was exquisite, beautiful, something altogether different from anything he'd done with Jean. He could at least barely ever remember her making any of the noises he currently was.

"Can you take it inside? It's getting difficult. Either I get a break or..."

"No break!" Scott gasped.

Logan purred gratefully. "Good boy."

Logan began to groan with Scott's shocked yelps. Anything murmured in the next three minutes was more or less a lustful babble and completely appropriate.

Scott knew when Logan was going to cum. He knew it by the way he had really already begun, or possibly had a second time considering he couldn't really feel his own body anymore. He knew because Logan was barely moving, barely pumping. His balls were positioned gratefully mashed with Scott's just ahead.

Logan grabbed for his shoulder, impaling Scott into his own body. There was a shudder, a possible shout of bliss and then the feeling of heat moving through Scott's body and the tense way that Logan's grip relaxed.

Scott lay underneath Logan just a moment more before Logan, slick with sweat, found his way to laying on his back once again. Scott looked at Logan with that glazed over sex look that made things hard to focus and he voiced the most pertinent thought he could think of.

"How are we going to clean up?"


End file.
